Attack on the Paris Lab
by SniperMan
Summary: The Attack on the Paris Lab you loved....now with chapterization
1. The Survival Begins

Resident Evil is copyrighted by capcom,RE novels copyrighted by S.D Perry  
and Pocket Books,this FanFic copyrighted by me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Attack on the Paris Lab,chapter 1  
  
  
The intruders were exchanging gunfire with the Lab's guards.The guards  
were losing,and there were only 4 left in the hall.Jamie,the commander of the  
security force said.Then Jamie heard a clunk in the hall.She started running   
down the opposite hall.KABLAM,a frag grenade exploded.Jamie turned around long   
enough to see her officers falling down,with shrapnel in them.She started running  
again.Then a intruder ran in front of her from one of the side corridors.Jamie  
stopped and fell.The intruder was a member of STARS,the famous Raccoon City  
special forces team.The last thing Jamie remembered was the man slamming the butt of  
his SPAS 12 shotgun on her head.She fell unconcious.  
  
  
"Hey,i got her"Chris Redfield shouted to the rest of the infiltrating team.  
Claire Redfield,Leon Kennedy,John Andrews,and Rebecca Chambers surrounded the limp,  
unconcious body of the Umbrella security officer.Chris and the others lifted the  
guard up and walked down the hall.They found a infirmirary room and they entered.  
They sat her down on the infirmirary bed."Rebecca,Leon...stay here and watch over  
the prisoner"John said.Leon and Rebecca nodded in agreement and sat down.  
  
  
John,Chris,and Claire continued down the hall towards the labs.As they   
stepped toward the door,they heard a moan.Chris opened the door and stepped in.  
KABLAM,Chris had found and shot the zombie with his SPAS 12 shotgun.Claire and  
John followed Chris into the lab.John walked up to a computer and read what was  
there."Virus info.....lets delete this and the others"John said.He deleted the file.  
  
  
"Ugh....wha...what?"Jamie had come out of unconciousness.As her vision returned,  
she saw two people...a man and a younger woman.The man was wearing a RPD uniform.The woman  
was wearing a STARS uniform.She appeared to be a medic."Rebecca,shes waking"the man said  
to the woman.Jamie sat up,and stared at the man and woman."Who...are you?"Jamie said,trembling.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was that?Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Besieged

Resident Evil is copyrighted by Capcom,the RE novels copyrighted by SD Perry  
and Pocket Books,this FanFic copyrighted by me.  
  
Author's Note:Sorry for the delay,i have been doing  
homework,Unreal Tournament,etc.And this chapter has monsters...enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Attack on the Paris Lab,Chapter 2  
  
  
After Jamie said that,some large banging noise came from the hallway.Then in  
a split second,a large creature burst down the infirmirary door.It was a  
Bandersnatch.It had only one arm,but this arm could strech to grasp its   
target.It grabbed the girl and her gun fell on the table,next to Jamie's gun.  
The man fired at the monster,but the Bander smashed his one arm into him.  
He flew into the wall and was knocked out cold.Jamie grabbed both guns and aimed  
at the Bander.She ran at it and fired at the same time.It dropped the girl   
as it went into the hall.Jamie kicked it againsts the hallway's wall.She fired   
two more shots from each gun into it.It was dead,really dead.Jamie decided to  
run,so she dropped the girl's gun and dashed down the hall.  
  
Rebecca got up and looked down the hall just in time to see the Umbrella  
woman dash around the corner.Rebecca grabbed her gun and reloaded it.She went  
into the infirmirary.Leon was on the floor,unconcious.Rebecca rushed over to  
him,and pulled out her First Aid Kit.Leon came out of unconciousness."What happend?"Leon  
said."A monster broke in here and attacked us...and the guard got away"Rebecca replied.  
  
  
Jamie finally slowed down.She was in the Labs,where the monsters were held.Suddenly,  
Jamie heard a crash from within one of the Labs.She followed the noise into a room with a  
large tube.A Hunter had escaped,but it was still in that room.She looked in a corner and   
saw the Hunter.It was attacking...a STARS member?.Jamie pulled out her Glock 17 and aimed  
at the Hunter.She fired five shots,the 5th one causing the Hunter to fall.A pool of green  
blood spread from the lifeless corpse of the Hunter.Jamie reloaded her gun.Jamie and the man  
both aimed at each other at the same time."Dont move!"Jamie yelled.BAM!The man shot the gun  
out of her hand."No,you dont move!"he said,mimicking what Jamie had said.Then Jamie turned  
around to see Rebecca,Leon,John,Chris,and Claire...aiming guns at her also."I'm screwed"Jamie  
mumbled.  
  
  
Authors Note:Ok,in the future i will have Character Profiles,outakes,and Crossovers(say   
Chris Redfield meets Digimon,Unreal Tournament,or whatever else i can think of.Also,i   
will have a fanfic that described how Umbrella trained Jamie at 13 the day her father(yet  
to be revealed)put her in Umbrella.Thanks,and dont forget to review. 


	3. The Escape

You should know the copyrights already for this fanfic.  
  
  
  
Attack on the Paris Lab,Chapter 3  
  
Jamie was cornered.She started to back towards a door behind her,but Chris  
fired a bullet,nearly missing her head.Then she remembered her gas grenade.  
Jamie had used up most of them when the intruders first showed up.She put  
her hand on the grenade hooked on her combat belt.James yanked it off and pulled the pin.  
She threw it at the intruders.POW,gas was released and they couldn't see.Jamie opened the  
door behind herself and entered the room.She closed and locked the door."Phew.."Jamie gasped.  
She walked down this hallway untill she came upon a room with the words "Security Office"on  
the door.  
  
  
The smoke cleared.Chris looked around,but the girl was nowhere to be seen."She escaped!"he yelled.  
Leon walked up to the locked door.He pulled out his Glock 18 and shot the doorknob.Chris kicked the door open.  
The two men exchanged quick glances,but were snapped out by Rebecca's shouting of "Lookout!".Chris and Leon quickly  
turned around to see two Hunters.The Hunters knocked them to the ground.When they were about to be eaten,two gunshots  
killed the Hunters."Got 'em!"Claire shouted.They proceeded down the hall.A elevator to the side of the door opened up.  
The group aimed their weapons at the two figures inside.As they stepped out,the man said "Chris,its been a long time".  
"We came as soon as you radioed for us"the other figure piped in.It was Jill Valentine and Barry Burton,other members  
of the Raccoon City STARS team.They heard a noise from inside a nearby room.  
  
Jamie had sat down in the chair in the security office.She took her ring of keys from her belt and unlocked a  
weapon cabinet.She pulled out a Sniper Rifle,a .357 Desert Eagle,and ammo from both.She slid the chair back to a desk  
with a radio on it.Jamie picked up the microphone and switched the frequency to a nearby Umbrella base,which was is Siberia."Come in,  
repeat,this in Jamie with UMB HQ in Paris"Jamie said.She continued "Some STARS members have infiltrated the HQ,and monsters are on the  
loose!"."Roger that,sending a helecopter and a containment crew to the roof,ETA is 2 hours"the radio operator at the base responded.Jamie  
opened the door in the hall.She walked down a ways,before she heard "Freeze!".She turned around and whipped out the Desert Eagle.It was the  
intruders,with two more STARS members she didn't know.All their weaponed were trained on her.She quickly ran towards a staircase leading upwards  
to the floor below the roof.Jamie ran into another hallway.She took out a shutter keycard and put it in a keycard panel.A large metal door slammed  
down,blocking the staircase off.Jamie ran down the hall towards a elevator.She didn't know she dropped the keycard...  
  
Barry ran up the stairs."She closed the fire shutter manually" he said.Jill pointed up to a vent in the staircase "Maybe i can unlock it"she said.  
Barry crouched below the vent and boosted Jill to the vent.She opened the hatch and crawled in.A few minutes later,she jumped into the hall.Jill looked around  
and saw a keycard on the ground.She picked it up and put it in the keycard lock.The shutter opened.The rest of the group entered the hall.Footsteps were heard   
"Sounds like someone is climbing another staircase"Chris said.The group walked down the hall and found a staircase to the roof.They ran up the staircase.  
  
Jamie pulls out a flare gun from her belt and shoots it up in the sky,alerting the Siberian UMB chopper to land on the roof.The rotors of the helecopters  
nearly blew her away.She got in one."You must be Jamie?"the pilot said."Yes" she said "Take this thing up!".The pilot heard this and took the helecopter up.The other  
chopper did the same.CRASH! Something popped up through the roof below them.The pilot looked at it "Its Nemesis!"he yelled.And Nemesis pulled out his Rocket Launcher   
and shot the other chopper down.Some more choppers were approaching,and they were Apache attack helecopters.Nemesis fired again,firing on each helecopter untill it crashed.  
Jamie opened the chopper's side door and pulled out her Sniper Rifle.She took aim at Nemesis,and fired.Miss.She loaded,took aim,and fired.Jamie hit Nemesis in the shoulder.  
It turned around and fired at the chopper with the Rocket Launcher.BAM! The pilot yelled "We're going down!"Jamie grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the chopper as it hit  
a massive radio antannae.Jamie pulled the rip cord and the parachute was released.She was halfway down to the roof when a rocket tore a hole in the chute.Jamie landed on the  
roof and took off the parachute.She turned around to see Nemesis approaching.Gunshots came from behind Nemesis and hit him.Then Jamie heard a familiar voice "Get back!"  
PHUNK,a Freeze Grenade from a grenade launcher hit Nemesis.Two more hit,and the massive creature fell.Jamie looked behind Nemesis as it fell,and saw..the intruders. 


	4. Befriended

  
  
  
Attack on the Paris Lab,Chapter 4  
  
Then,a UMB Containment Crew member fell from a crashing helecopter.He landed in front of Jamie.  
She took the member's Mp5 and ammo.As she looked up towards the intruders,she saw a Bandersnatch ready to strike them."Get down!"  
Jamie shouted at them.She ran towards the group,shooting the Bandersnatch.Jamie reached it   
and aimed the Mp5 at its head."Sweet dreams"Jamie said as she pulled the trigger.The large monster fell.Nemesis got up,and looked   
up into the sky.The lone survivor of the UMB Containment Crew,in a   
helecopter.Nemesis aimed the rocket launcher at the helecopter.BAM!It came crashing to the roof."Get in the hall!"  
Jamie shouted to the intruders.Too late.As the intruders were entering the hall,the helecopter hit the roof,exploding the helecopter itself.  
A big hole was in floors 34-29 under the roof.Hallways were blown in half.  
Jamie didn't get into the hall.She fell down the crater.  
  
  
  
"She didn't make it"Chris said.They were on the 34th floor,right under the roof.  
"That really damaged some of the hallways,like the one to the elevator"Claire said.  
Leon leaned his head and looked down through the crater,and saw a dangling power cable.  
"If only we could climb it down towards the 33rd floor..."he said.Then a voice came from  
down the hall."John,you got lost?"Chris said.John replied with a nod of his head.And he  
started to speak "I believe i've found that girl...I looked at one of the working security  
cameras on the 28th floor".Then he continued "Shes in a control room for a lab,most likely  
one having to do with Umbrella monster research".  
  
Jamie sits down in a rolling chair in front of a row of consoles and a window,covered by a metal shutter,looking over  
the lab below.She looked around the room for a First Aid Kit,for she was bleeding.Jamie moved the  
chair towards a breaker box for the above-ground floors of the Headquarters.Before she reached it,  
a security monitor came on.Jamie looked at it and saw the group.She could hear the words "Power cable"  
and "Climbing it down".She smirked and slid back to the power box and opened it.Jamie looked for the  
Emergency Staircase switch,and turned it to ON.She got out of the chair and tripped over a item on the  
floor."I am lucky"she said with delight,for the object she tripped on was a First Aid Kit.Jamie immediatly  
patched herself up and continued into the emergency staircase.She climbed it up until she reached the 34th floor.  
  
"I see the power box on the other side"Jill said."And a door next to it"Then with a sudden woosh,the door  
on the other side opened up,and out stepped Jamie.She pulled out her gun and shot a weakend metal wirepipe.She had  
broken up the pipe,and she shot the wire,sending a long power cord toward the group.Jamie walked back to the power  
box and switched the breaker for "Lighting,34th floor" off.The cord lost its electricity.Chris realized what she was doing.  
Chris grabbed the cord and swinged across the gap in the hall.He jumped and landed a bit in front of Jamie.In a few minutes,  
the whole group was over the gap.Jamie motioned them to follow her.She walked down the staircase,and was about to proceed  
downward to the 29th floor,she heard a alarm coming from the lab control room.She ran into the control room and took a seat  
in the movable chair.She slid it over to the console and pushed a few buttons.The metal shutter in front of the observing  
window came up."Someone...released the...."before Jamie could finish,a large figure jumped through the window.Jamie finished  
her sentance with "Tyrant".The group fired on Tyrant,everyone exept Jamie.The bullets didn't do much damaged to the Tyrant.  
Jamie got a idea,and quickly put it to work.She got on the console and jumped at a light fixture above the monster.Jamie grabbed  
a hold of the light cover and grabbed it.It was starting to come off from the wall.She grabbed a wire from a hole between the two   
lightbulbs.She jumped down on Tyrant and stuffed it down its throat.She jumped to the breaker box and switched the "Emergency Power"switch.  
ZAP!Tyrant was shaking from the force of the shock."Come on,follow me!"Jamie shouted to the others.She ran down the flight of stairs to the  
28th floor.Jamie opened the door and ran in.  
  
"What do we do now?"Chris said."Wait here"Jamie replied.She opened a door marked Security office.Jamie walked in and sat down in a chair  
infront of some monitors and a desk with a radio on it.Jamie put her face in her hands,thinking of a plan.When suddenly,the radio crackled up and  
words came from it.She could here the rotors of a helicopter and some shouting of orders.When a voice came across the radio "Umbrella HQ,this is   
the Marines,we have recieved a call from the Siberian base saying that you needed help".Jamie's attention was drawn to a active camera placed in a  
hall in the 33rd floor.Five rappel ropes came down the crater.Five soldiers came down the ropes and swung into the hall with the camera."Roger that"  
she said in the mike.Then Jamie typed into a keyboard and brought up the roof camera.She was able to move it aroud with some controls.What was in the  
sky surprised her,as a Osprey chopper was dropping Marines into the crater.Chris came in the room,and immediently looked at the monitor."We're saved"Jamie  
said,unaware of Chris.Then she turned around to leave when she saw Chris."We're saved!"She said.Jamie got up from the chair and left the room.CRASH!Tyrant  
bursted up through the floor in front of Jamie.She turns to her left and ran down the hall.Gunshots from the other's weapons was heard.Tyrant started to  
chase Jamie.She reached a opened elevator door leading into the shaft.Jamie jumped in and grabbed a ladder.She slid down to the elevator.Jamie was about to  
kick open the elevator hatch when a object was thrown down the shaft,probaly from Tyrant.She jumped into the elevator as the object hit the roof.It was heavy  
enough to knock the elevator out of its position.It plummeted down the shaft.  
  



	5. The Last Chance

(Author's Note:There will be a sequel to Attack on the Paris Lab)  
  
  
  
The elevator was plummeting fast,and Jamie was running out of time.  
the ladder had broken off.Then,the elevator had crashed.Jamie staggered,and  
fell down into the elevator itself.As she stood up,Jamie noticed that the  
elevator door was still open.She ran into the hall,and unholstered her Glock  
17.She ejected the current clip and inserted a new one.As she rounded the  
corner,a Bandersnatch came into view.Jamie knew the Glock didn't have enough   
firepower to kill the bander,especially in this narrow of a space.She quickly  
ran past the bander,and into a warehouse room.Jamie began climbing up the large,  
metal crates towards the crane control room.She finally reached it,and the bander  
was now on the walkway,about to enter the control cabin.Quickly,Jamie swung the  
crane hook,which was carrying a large metal crate,into the bander.It splattered  
into a bloody pulp.Jamie exited the cabin from a door inside.  
  
  
Chris Redfield and the other STARS Members,with Claire and Leon,had found each other again on the 3rd floor,  
and knew that the elevator car Jamie was on plummeted to the very last floor,  
the basement level 5.As they walked down the hall,gunfire from a Sub Machine Gun was heard,most likely  
a Uzi 9mm.Chris said, "Stay here,guys,I will handle this!".He ran into the lab,and which found a UMB  
security guard firing at approaching Hunters.The containment shutter was down,preventing Chris from helping.  
Then,all of a sudden,a familiar face appeared through a door...Jamie!She quickly fired on the Hunters,knocking  
two down with a SPAS-12 Shotgun.Jamie was too late to help the guard,as when Jamie was fighting the two Hunters,  
the other one killed him.She quickly pumped the remaining Hunter with buckshot,then snatched up the Dual UZI 9mm,  
and some ammo.Jamie imputted the access code,and the shutter raised up.  
"Its you!",Jamie said to Chris.She continued, "I found a garage on the 1st floor on my way up,we could use a vehicle there  
to escape this hellhole!".Chris acknowledged this and said, "And can we go through the door you went through?".Jamie replied with  
a nod,and Chris yelled for the others to get in.Soon,they were walking down the stairs,and made their way into the 1st floor garage.  
As Leon went to start up the UMB cargo truck,the Tyrant burst into the room.Everyone got in the cargo truck as Leon revved it up.  
  
  
Leon put the pedal to the metal,and crashed through the garage door.But it was not outside the facility,instead it lead down another ramp.  
The Tyrant gave a chase,and was catching up pretty fast.Jamie fired the Dual Uzis at the Tyrant,while Chris unloaded on it with his shotgun.The cargo  
truck was approaching another garage door,and they smashed through.As they did,several tripmines set on the door exploded,blocking Tyrants path with   
rubble.Leon screeched the cargo truck to a stop,and everyone got off.They noticed that a sign on thw wall read "Basement Level 10,Underground Airport".  
There was a Chinook on ahelipad,and catwalks leading up to the control panel that could open the top door to let the helicopters out."Guys,get that Chinook  
started up,I am going to activate the door!"Jamie said to the others.But there was a new horror on its way...  
  
  
The head scientist had mutated into a Tyrant,and in his last human breath,he hit the self destruct button.Now,he stumbled through a door...  
and found himself on a catwalk.There were humans below...trying to escape!.He jumped down from the catwalk and landed in front of the group.  
  
  
Jamie started climbing to the first catwalk,and reached it as the others boarded the chopper.A new tyrant had struck down,and the others were firing at   
it while Barry Burton was flying the chopper.Jamie started running up the mesh steps,and was trying to hurry to the best of her ability to the control pannel.  
She was 4 levels away from it,when the Tyrant jumped in front of her.Its weight started to collapse the walkway it was on.It looked at its feet,and Jamie ran past it.  
Jamie climbed up the final four mesh steps,and hit the "OPEN" button on the pannel.The chopper was near her,and Chris called out to Jamie, "Get in!".She ran at the edge  
and took a leap of fate.She barely grabbed onto the edge of the door.Chris helped her up.The computer called out "Self Destruct in 10...9...8...".The chopper left the  
inside of the Underground Airport and into the Paris air.  
  
The Tyrant cried out in fury as the computer said "5...4...3"  
It began to run,but it was too late."2...1....0"The facility began to blow up,and the monsters were all liquidated.  
Was this the end?Time would tell,as we return to our heroes.  
  
  
But the Paris they knew before they entered the UMB HQ was not like this.Flames engulfed several buildings.Terrified screams came from all around,and zombies were munching   
off the population of Paris."Its...not over yet!",Chris said as he cocked his SPAS-12 shotgun.But as they began to fly off,a familiar voice came out from the side of the chopper,muttering  
"STARS".And as they looked out,they saw Nemesis,as he fired the shot from his rocket launcher that would send our heroes...  
back into the world of survival horror.  
  
(Author's Closing Notes:Please review this ending,and I have already began on a sequel,called "Paris:Contaminated".Hope you liked Attack on the Paris Lab,and ta ta!)  
  
  



End file.
